On Second Thoughts
by ThatGirlWhatLikesSherlock
Summary: It's been five months since the "Moriarty incident" and Sherlock and Jasmine are now in a loving, committed relationship, working together on cases and seemingly being the perfect, all be it odd, couple. However, everything may not be as perfect as it appears. Can Sherlock really be all loving? Is Jasmine having doubts? Does she still have feelings for Jim?
1. Chapter 1

_Authour's Note- Hi all! So this is technically a __sequel/continuation of another one of my stories called The Girl (If you haven't read that, I recommend you do as this will probably make a lot more sense. s/7972153/1/The-Girl There's a link, if you needed one!) It probably would make sense if you haven't read The Girl though...Anyway, I hope you enjoy! x_

**Chapter 1**

John Watson sighed as he finally stepped through the door of 221 Baker street and out of the pouring rain. It had been 12 hours since he'd last been inside his home and the effects showed in his face. He couldn't wait to get a warm cup of tea in his hands and just waste the rest of the evening watching crappy reality TV. He briefly wiped his feet on the doormat, to avoid the wrath of his landlady for bringing wet foot prints though the house, before hanging his coat by the door and stepping through the porch. At the bottom of the staircase he found Mrs. Hudson leaning against the bannister, her back turned to him, which was odd since normally at this time of day she was hurrying about in the kitchen cooking herself dinner.

"Mrs. Hudson?" He asked startling her and causing her to turn sharply to face him "Is everything al-" she cut him off by raising a sharp finger to her lips, forcing him to stop speaking. She raised her eyes upwards and indicated that they both had to stay silent.

John had been hearing raised voices since he'd walked through the door but he'd just assumed that somebody had left the TV on too loud. However when he actually listened he realised that the arguing voices we're very familiar.

"He was just a kid Sherlock! He was, what? 5? 6 years old?" a feminine voice roared.

"Well he deserved to know" a low voice replied. John could tell that he was trying to stay calm, however he was not doing a very good job.

"Yeah, he deserved to hear it from a police officer or someone trained to deal with those situations. Not from-"

"No from who?" The male voice cut in.

"Well..." The female voice paused for a moment. "Just, not from you."

"And why not?"

"Sherlock...you were just so insensitive." The girl sighed.

"I am insensitive, you mean?" The male voice asked accusingly.

"No. You're not. You know that's not what I'm saying." The girl fought back.

"That's what you just said!"

"At the crime scenes, yes you are insensitive!" Now it was the woman trying to hide the anger in her voice "But at home...its like you're two totally different people!"

"Well, like it or not Jasmine, I'm not. There is only one of me. You cant love me at home and then not when we're at a crime scene." Sherlock shot back calmly.

"I'm not saying anything like that! I just..." Jasmine was lost for words. "... I'm going out." John heard footsteps heading towards the staircase.

"Where are you going?" Sherlock sounded panicked.

"I don't know." She replied, exasperated, as she began her descent down the stairs. "Just out."

As Jasmine started down the last flight of stairs she saw John and Mrs. Hudson side-by-side staring up at her. She stopped in her tracks and rolled her head back before looking back to them with a sad smile, her eyes glistening with the beginning of tears.

"Guess you heard that?" she sighed as she began her descent of the stairs. Both of them nodded in unison. As Jasmine reached the bottom of the stairs Mrs. Hudson reached out and took her hand.

"Come on dear," she cooed, "you're not going anywhere in weather like this. Come with me. We'll have a nice cup of tea and a chat." Jasmine let Mrs. Hudson put a gentle arm around her as she led her to the door of 221a. John was left standing at the bottom of the staircase watching them go. He let out a soft sigh before starting up the stairs to his friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Jasmine pulled her chair closer to the table as Mrs. Hudson set a mug of tea down in front of her. Jasmine smiled in thanks as her landlady took the chair opposite her.

"Jasmine dear," Mrs. Hudson sighed softly, "This is the fourth time you've argued this fortnight. What's wrong?"

Jasmine opened her mouth to answer but found herself lost for words. She heaved a sigh and stared into her cup. After a minute or so of silence she looked up and answered. "That's just the problem Mrs. Hudson. I don't know what's wrong. Its just... since we've been working on this case its like...like he's got two personalities."

Jasmine had a brilliant mind, Sherlock often told her how she was "wasting her talents" by studying Literature and not Law, but books were her passion. However, although Sherlock praised her brains almost every day, this had been the first time he had allowed her to assist on a case since the Moriarty incident, as it had been dubbed in 221. It had occurred five months ago yet all four inhabitants of the flat refused to ever talk about it. Both Jasmine and John had nearly lost their lives and Jasmine had ended up captive to a psychopath for three weeks. Sherlock had been the one to begin blocking it out, whenever John tried to ask about it he just did not answer. And so, after about a week, everyone had taken the hint and no one ever spoke of it again. But now it was summer. Jasmines university classes had finished and Sherlock had relaxed, since there had been absolutely no sign of Moriarty, despite his threats. He had never intended to let her on the case, however one evening, two weeks ago, she had come to soothe him after he began shooting the wall out of stress, she had been glancing at some of the case notes, as he rested his head in her lap, and had figured out what Sherlock could not. He brought her with him to Lestrade the next morning who, upon hearing what she had worked out about the crime, instantly put her on the case, as a consultant alongside Sherlock. He didn't complain, much to everyone's surprise. But why would he? He now got to spend almost all his time with the woman he loved. He could watch her beautiful face study over evidence all day and then go home to hold her in his arms all evening. The problem was, it never worked out like that. Jasmine had found that when working on cases Sherlock became more of a robot than a human yet as soon as they got through the door of their flat he reverted back into the wonderful man she loved. Yet whenever she confronted him about it they began to argue and he would revert back to the heartless man who solved cases.

"I just don't know what to do Mrs. Hudson." Jasmine sighed, her voice shaking.

Mrs. Hudson reached across the table, took Jasmines hands and squeezed them. "I'm sorry I can't be of very much help dear, he's an odd one. Never known anyone like him."

"You can say that again." Jasmine laughed, sadly.

"You just have to follow your heart dear."


	3. Chapter 3

"What was that about?" John sighed as he entered the living room.

"What was what about?" Sherlock replied calmly from his armchair, where he sat plucking at the out of tune strings of his violin.

"I've just walked past Jasmine, looking as if she were about to cry, insisting that she was going on a walk, in the pouring rain. What happened?"

"Nothing happened, John." Sherlock replied calmly as he picked up his bow and began playing.

"Clearly something happened Sherlock. What's going on?"

"Its none of your business John. What goes on in our relationship is between me and her." He shot back.

"Look Sherlock, you're starting to close off, you're going back to the way you were before Jasmine came along. Please let me help you. As your friend."

Sherlock stopped playing suddenly and stared at his best friend. After a moment of silence he sharply answered, ""I want her to help me on my cases but she doesn't like the way I work."

"What do you mean?"

"She says I'm cold and heartless."

"Well you are on cases."

"But at work I have to be professional, logical. She doesn't understand that."

"Have you tried explaining it to her?"

"No. She wouldn't understand."

"Well how do you know if you haven't tried?" John scoffed. "She's a bright girl Sherlock. I think she'd get it." He sighed as he walked to the kitchen. "Now I'm doing a cuppa, do you want one?"


	4. Chapter 4

If truth be told, "follow your heart" was the worst advice Mrs. Hudson could have given Jasmine because her heart was torn in two. She loved Sherlock more than she had ever loved anyone or anything and she knew he loved her too, even though he had a funny way of showing it. But a part of her still longed for the life Jim gave her. The passion, the fun, the thrill. She never loved Jim like she loved Sherlock, and she believed she never could either, but with Jim everything was so much more exciting. She never knew where he'd be or how he'd treat her. Sometimes he'd be standing outside the door as she left a lecture to take her out to some suave meal but others he wouldn't be home for days and when he did come home he locked himself away and wanted nothing to do with anyone, until he called her to his room and more than made up for the way he'd treated her. There was something about that life that Jasmine loved and longed for. Life with Sherlock had just become too boring.

The rain outside had now eased from what was almost a monsoon to a gentle shower and the wind had eased off too. Jasmine finished her last sip of tea as she stared out the window. "Thank you for the tea Mrs. Hudson. And for the advice." She smiled at her landlady. "I'm going to go upstairs and talk things out with Sherlock."

"Anytime dear." Mrs. Hudson replied as she took Jasmines mug to the sink. "Try not to shout so loud this time, we do have neighbours remember!"

Jasmine laughed as she left Mrs. Hudson's flat. She stood silently in the hallway, staring at the door, then to the stairs, then back to the door. She tip toed across the hallway and silently put on her coat and grabbed and umbrella, opened the doors as quietly as she could and slipped out without a sound.

Mrs. Hudson was half way up the stairs when she saw Sherlock descending them.

"Ah, Mrs. Hudson!" He began, "I need to speak to Jasmine!"

"Well you've already spoken to her, haven't you?"

"No I need to speak to her again, is she in your flat?"

"I thought she was with you, dear?"

"No, she's been with you all evening"

"She left ten minutes ago, she said she was going to come up and talk things out with you!"

"Then where the hell..." Sherlock began, but he stopped in his tracks when he saw Jasmines coat was not hung by the door. "John!" he bellowed as he barged past Mrs. Hudson and stormed out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Jasmine had gotten to the end of Baker Street when she felt her phone buzz in her pocket. She tentatively pulled it out, expecting it to be Sherlock, having seen her left. She audibly gasped when she read the name on the screen: Jim Moriarty. She quickly opened the message and read:

"_Now, now my dear, its not safe for a girl like you to be walking around alone on a night like this-JM xx_"

"How could you possibly know?" Jasmine asked, to no one.

"Because," she heard a familiar Irish voice purr behind her, "I've been watching you for months."

Jasmine whipped around in shock and nearly knocked Jim out with her umbrella.

"Careful, you'll have my eye out with that thing." He smirked.

"Jim!" Jasmine screamed.

"The one and only." He presented himself with his arms spread. "But keep your voice down, don't want anyone to know I'm here."

A million questions raced through Jasmines mind, but in the end there was only one she could get out: "Why have you been watching me?"

"I told you my dear, I wasn't letting you get away easily."

"But if you've been watching me for months, why have you only waited until now?"

"Because you were perfectly happy with him. Even I'm not so cold hearted as to break up a perfect relationship! But now there's trouble at the mill, so they say, well, its a different story all together."

Jasmine stared blankly at Jim searching for another question to ask but she couldn't get any out. Instead Jim offered her his arm, "Come on, we cant stand out in this weather. Let's get you somewhere warm."

Jasmine stared at him for a moment and considered his puppy face as it was being soaked with rain. He was the reason she'd left the flat in the first place. And she couldn't deny that she'd left with the intention of finding him. She knew he would never hurt her, so what harm could it do going with him? She quickly slipped her arm in his and lifted the umbrella above his head.

"Thank you, my dear." He purred as he lead her off towards the tube station.

"No fancy cars anymore then?" Jasmine joked.

"Unfortunately not tonight, but there will be fancy cars and swanky meals in excess in the future, that is if you choose to come with me again."

Jasmine just giggled as they strode off towards the large "Underground" sign.

Sherlock stumbled out into the pouring rain that was falling on Baker Street and frantically looked around for any sign of Jasmines red rain coat but all he could see was a few business men, in black from head to toe, hurrying to get home and out of the downpour. John stopped sharp in the doorway after almost sprinting down the stairs.

"What Sherlock?!"

"It's Jasmine, she's gone!"

John sighed in half relief. "Well she did say she wanted to go out for a walk!"

"No, but Mrs. Hudson stopped her. She said she was going to come upstairs and she never did!"

"Well its not like she was kidnapped Sherlock! She clearly left of her own accord."

"Without saying where she was going? Or even saying goodbye? I don't like it John!"

John rubbed his forehead in despair. "Look, Sherlock, don't worry. Just let her have a little walk. She'll be okay. If she's not back by ten, then we'll worry."

Mrs. Hudson had appeared behind John with a worried look in her eyes. "Yes dear," she supported John. "Come back inside, standing out in the rain, worrying wont help anybody."

Sherlock took one final look up and down the street before stomping like a toddler and resigning himself to going back inside.


End file.
